


When nothing else matters

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov





	When nothing else matters

**It was mid-august and the rain was pouring from the sky.**

He had his hand placed on the others chest, pushing him away from himself. It was over. He removed his hand and backed up further when the boy tried to get closer.

The boys tears streamed down his face as a mix of salt and rain. He cried out that _nothing else matters_. That _they were ment to be._ It couldn't end like this.

He told the boy with hair pink as the clouds at sunset that he was done. 

The boy didn't want to go. He stood out in the rain and watched his love disappear in front of him. Moving fast away with the wind and his cries could no longer meet him.

He ran and he didn't look back at his old life. He did this for him. He did this for himself.

Jay heard a sharp knock on the door. He sighed and turned his TV off. He unwrapped himself from the blanlet he had cuddled himself up under.

As he moved to the door slightly annoyed he flung the door open and were met with his big eyes, filled with tears and a pale face with blue lips.

Jay didn't hesitate to pull the boy indoors and close the space between them in a tight hug. He rested his hand on the other boys back and the other hand brushed the back of hos wet hair. He hushed the boy and let him cry out against his shoulder. 

"He left me. You said i was all up in my head, but i wasn't." Cameron cried brokenly between sobs into Jay's neck and Jay didn't know how to respond. He just kept hushing the boy and hugged him tighter.

After about ten minutes of holding Cameron in his arms they were both soaked and Jay helped him up.

"Come on, let's get you changed into something warm." Jay led Cameron into his bedroom where the boy slumped down in bed while Jay rummaged through his worderobe for something warm to hand to Cameron.

He got out a fuzzy black cardigan that Aja wore for her dragshows and a pair of pyjamaspants and a fresh pair of socks. He told Cam to get changed and then come into the kitchen. He was gonna make some hot cocoa for him to warm up.

When Cameron had finished changing he headed down the hallway that lead into the kitchen. He sniffled a little and rubbed his swollen red eyes.

"What happened?" Jay asked and handed him the warm mug. 

Cameron sat down in the black leather chain next to the kitchen isle. He coughed a little and tried to talk without cracking his voice.

"He said he'd met someone a while ago. He cheated on me and got the mistress pregnant." He whined and sipped of his cocoa. He scrumped his face together as more tears forced their way out his eyes.

"I'm so so sorry about that, boo. But if he was a cheater you were better off without him anyways." Jay sat down next to Cam and brushed the others hair out with his fingers.

"Yeah but... I still love him." He whined and sobbed again. Jay just patted his damp hair and decided to go and grab a towel for him.

Jay was always there for Cam when he needed it. Always. No questions asked. And Aja was always there for Farrah. He loved his best frined dearly and he felt as though if he had the love and support from Jay he could get through any and all rough times.

Jay came back and handed Cameron the towel and gave him a sigh with a small smile. "You'll get through it. You have before and you will again. Love comes and goes and he wasn't the right one for you. It'll come to you just wait it in and let love take it's time."

Cameron sighed and nodded. His heart skipped a beat and he wrapped his arms around Jay and rested his head on his abs.

"I love you alot. I wish there were more people like you in the world then maybe finding love wouldn't be as difficult." Jay chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss on top of the pink haired boys head.

"That was a love confession if i ever heard one." Cameron giggled and nodded.

"You know what i mean, bitch." Jay loved Cam's smile. Nothing could ever beat it.

Sometimes he wondered why but recently he had compared all of his dates and one night stands with Cameron. 

Were they as cute and hot as him? Were they as sweet and caring? As funny and smart? No. They never were. 

Cameron was special to him and recently he had felt those kind of feelings bubbeling up. Was Cam really just his best friend or was there more there? He knew that Cam loved Mark with his whole being so he would never stand a chance and he wouldn't fuck up their relationship.

"I love you." It just slipped out of Jay, merely a whisper. 

Cameron caught it though and he smiled and nodded. "I love you too." He sniffled.

Jay knew that Cameron still didn't understand his true feelings but fir the moment that would be fine.

He didn't want to move too fast. He knew that love was in the patience. He wouldn't mind waiting until they were old and gray if it ment having a chance to call Cameron his. 

\---


End file.
